The disclosure relates to a temperature adjusting member which is mounted on electronic equipment such as a printer for industrial use and uses a roller and a cylinder, and more particularly to a temperature adjusting member which can perform cooling or heating by a Peltier effect.
In performing both-side printing by using a printer for industrial use, an ink drying part (hereinafter referred to as “dryer”) dries a printed matter after surface printing. Then, printing is performed to a back surface of the dried printed matter after surface printing. The dryer dries ink by increasing a temperature of the printed matter after surface printing, and hence the printed matter immediately after drying by the dryer becomes a high temperature. Accordingly, when back surface printing is performed in such a state, printing quality becomes unstable.
To solve this problem, a plurality of rollers are disposed in a printer for industrial use between a surface printing part which performs surface printing and a back surface printing part which performs back surface printing. Then, by conveying the printed matter using these rollers and, at the same time, by making these rollers absorb heat from the printed matter while being in contact with the printed matter, the printed matter after surface printing is cooled to a temperature at which back surface printing can be performed properly.